


I Was Meant for You

by WesternSkyNaida



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Extortion, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Surreal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: Well before the fall of Blackrock and before the fall of Old World, a system of master and pet is growing. Pairs find each other and lose each other. Lalna finds a man in a bundle of robes on his doorstep and feels warm for the first time





	1. In from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super hesitant on posting this but after a sleepless night and an inability to work on anything else at the moment, I finally decided to do it. This was a originally a piece from Week of Terrible Fiction ages ago but this is expanding and I'm going to edit that to fit the tone of this version
> 
> Note: I'll update tags when needed (mostly to avoid spoilers) and if I miss any PLEASE tell me

Lalna was sat in a large room by himself. He was twiddling with a ring he was given in a box upon arriving at the continent. It was a dark metal with a small amethyst gem. He spun it around his finger as the only door to the room opened with a blast of warm air. A ginger haired man, whose hair was unnaturally stiff, swept into the room with a silent snap of his long maroon coat.

"Good evening, um...Lalna was it? Yes, well, I'm Ridgedog. Pleasure to meet you. I see you received your ring." The man didn't look up from the tablet in his hand. He was typing quickly with his other hand, a gold metal with an azure gem on one of his own fingers. "I'm here to answer any questions. Our continent doesn't work like where you're from, unfortunately."

Lalna blinked quickly, his eyes straining to stay focused with all of the quick succession of statements. "Erm...I uh...I'm not sure? Where should I even begin? Why do I have ring? Why do you have a ring?"

Ridgedog stopped tapping at his tablet, looking at his hand. He waved his free hand dismissively. "My ring isn't important. I shouldn't even have one. You on the other hand. You're what we call a Master."

"M...Master?" Lalna swallowed. He didn't like the sound of it.

"Yes, yes. Don't get too upset by the title. You're looking a tad pale." Ridgedog sat on the long couch across from Lalna with a huff. "It's mostly just that, though because you're alone you don't have as much to worry about I suppose. It's mostly a title for your partner. Or Pet as we call them here."

"I really don't like the sound of this..." Lalna's stomach twisted into a knot.

Ridgedog sighed, pocketing his tablet finally. "Lalna, can I call you Lalna? Lalna, I know the titles sound...odd or well demeaning in some cases, but trust me. There is a reason for the titles. Your partner, whoever they may be, they need guidance. They need someone to help them find their way, and while yes, it can be a leader or a follower role, not all are stereotypes of the titles. I've met a few who have moved here recently who surprised me."

"Why am I a...a Master then?" Lalna fidgeted with his ring again. "And you never answered my question about the ring."

"One at a time, Lalna. You're a Master because..." He paused, tilting his head. "Well, because the powers greater than I have decided you are. That's...really all there is to it I suppose? As for the ring, it's so the other Pets know you're one. They'll stay away from you. If they aren't your Pet, they'll get a cold feeling and it's highly unpleasant."

"Cold? Wait...what does that mean?" Lalna had more questions than he was receiving answers for.

"Oh well, when a Pet finds their Master, it's a warm comfortable feeling. It's like this...I don't know how to describe it." Ridgedog waved a hand. "I really don't know how it feels because I've never and probably won't ever get the feeling myself."

"But you have a ring." Lalna pointed out again.

Ridgedog frowned. "And it's unrelated. Do you have any other questions or should I head on before you bring up more things that don't need to be brought up?"

"I um...I don't know?" Lalna was still very confused but it was obvious Ridgedog wasn't going to be much help. "When can I...move to the plot of land I bought?"

"What?" Ridgedog, who had taken his tablet out again, looked up from the screen. "Oh right, anytime you wish. You should get a communication tablet and earpiece once you've settled. My contact will be in the device if you need me. You'll be able to remotely contact any friends you make as well."

Lalna lit up. "There'll be others?"

"Oh yes. Lots of others. Some are away at the moment and some will come and go." Ridgedog smiled wide, Lalna noticing for the first time the gap in the man's otherwise perfect smile. "I'm sure you'll meet your Pet -."

"Partner please...that term makes me highly uncomfortable." Lalna rubbed his arm.

"Partner then." Ridgedog shrugged. "You'll get used to it in time." He snapped his fingers, his expression changing to remembrance. "Oh yes! And by the way, I believe there's a safe house for the Pets."

"Safe...house?" Lalna was now lost worst that before.

"Don't worry about it." Ridgedog waved his hand. "You'll find out when your Pe- Partner is found. I'm sure your neighbors will fill you in. Anything else, Lalna?"

"I um -."

"Good. I have pressing matters in a nearby area that involves quite a bit of sand and a couple of idiots, so if that'll be all, I'd like to keep an eye on it." Ridgedog said quickly.

"Oh...right, of course." Lalna stood up to leave, hesitating a moment. He turned back to Ridgedog. "Are...are you sure I'm what you think I am?"

"Not up to me buddy. Trust me. I'm just as confused as you are." He shrugged. "Again, stereotypes are just that. Putting yourself down isn't going to help anyone."

"R-Right..." He frowned as he made his way to the door. He paused. "Thanks um...Ridgedog?"

"Yeah, yeah. Remember. Need me, use the remote device. I'll respond when I can. Good luck Lalna."

Lalna sighed with that final statement and left the room with the strange man. He was nervous, but excited for this new place to live and way of life.

* * *

 

Lalna was in the middle of making a new machine needed for his sorting system when there was a singular knock at his door. At first he wasn't sure if he'd actually heard it but it was distinct enough that even if it wasn't a knock, it could have been a bird that needed attending to. He glanced at the glasses on the workbench and decided against grabbing them. His vision wasn't that bad. He put his wrench down next to the glasses, dusting his hands on his lab coat and made his way to the door. It was dark through the window and he kept his hand on the knob, still considering a possible bird. He stiffened hearing noise on the other side of the door that sounded very similar to a cough. A chill went down his spine before pulling the door open.

He blinked, finding nothing. He scratched his head, readying to close the door again when another - pain filled - cough from the ground made him stop. He looked down, noticing the bundle of clothes curled up on his doorstep.

"Woah! Woah, h-hey! What's going on here um..." he reached out, stopping before touching, making the figure scoot out the way a bit. He now regretted not grabbing the things that allowed him to see well. "Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you. You need some help?" He stopped. "Well obviously you do...I have food? Would you um...like to come in? I won't uh...touch you?"

"F-Food?" The voice was quiet. Light but thick with an accent he didn't recognize. "Please."

"Alright. Come on in; let's get you out of the cold shall we?" Lalna stepped out of the way as the figure half crawled through the door. He frowned, wanting to help them to their feet. "How about you sit in the um...well, I have a small fireplace. You sit, I'll get some food? Does that sound alright?"

The figure nodded, now off of all fours but still keeping their face below what Lalna now noticed was a hood. He led the hunched figure into the only cozy room of his house, and lit a fire in the stone center.

"Okay it's not really a fire but it's safe enough. Is that alright? I can add more wood to the -." The figure shook their head and he nodded, rubbing his neck. "Alright then. Food. I'll be back in a jiffy. No um...leaving? I mean you can but just...just relax alright?"

Lalna scurried out of the room, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, sighing. He wasn't planning on taking in a stray. His finger caught in his hair and he yelped quietly, trying to remove the hair that had tangled itself around the only ring on his hand. After untangling, he pulled the ring off, glaring at it.

"You...you think I'm more than I am. I'm not a leader. How can you..." his lip twitched before putting the ring back on his finger. "Ridge was a liar and I'll prove it to him. I'll never feel warm with someone."

Lalna made a small stop at the machine room to find the forgotten spectacles. Putting them on, the unfocused sight went sharp again. He grumbled incoherently even to himself as he made his way to his small kitchen. He flung open the fridge, groaning again at the tiny amount of meat in the nearly empty machine. He grabbed some chicken and bread and made his way to the condenser.

"Can't even taste the difference I'm sure. And quicker than hunting on short notice..." After a moment he grabbed a plate and stuffed some of the cloned food onto it and made his way back to the sitting room.

The figure had uncloaked himself and was sitting, hands out to the fire. The flickering fire cast shadows over his skin. A pair of unnatural purple eyes broke gaze with the fire to look through Lalna.

"Hey there! Hey, um I have food. Sorry it's not much I haven't gone hunting in a while. He knelt down next to his guest and held the plate out. The mysterious man took the plate, scooting away from him. He sighed. "I'm uh, I'm Lalna."

The man's purple gaze fixed on him and he shifted uncomfortably. "Rythian." His accent thick on the name, and full of food.

"Well hi there Rythian." Lalna smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help? Where'd you come from?"

Rythian stiffened mid bite and Lalna regretted his questioning. Rythian swallowed down the food, setting the half eaten bread down on the plate. He frowned, almost as though glaring at the fire. "Ran."

"O-Okay, well...you don't have to run anymore Rythian. How...how does that sound?" Lalna smiled, hoping his new guest would relax. Rythian looked at him again and Lalna saw the fear in his eyes. "If...if you ran from a dangerous place, its safe here."

Rythian's eyes narrowed. "A...Are you sure?"

Lalna hesitated, looking around the wooden house he called home. He frowned before nodding. "Yeah. It's safe."

Rythian visibly relaxed, closing his eyes. Lalna took in the sight of him. He was thin; the man's bones were visible where the light of the fire danced on him. His face seemed to lose all tension. He also noticed the scars that dotted the skin he could see. He wanted to back away, unsure of what he had gotten himself into.

"Thank you." Rythian said weakly, leaning to his side before falling to the ground. Lalna yelped, reaching toward him to keep him from hurting himself.

Lalna grabbed Rythian shoulders, stopping him from hitting the hard floor. His body shivered before taking on a warmth he'd never felt before. His eyes widened, looking down at the man now laying in his lap.

He had found someone warm.


	2. Nightly Interruption

Lalna paced in the hallway outside of the spare room he had put Rythian. He kept glancing at the closed door before shaking his head quickly. He bit his lip before glancing between the front door and his chest of necessary items.

He decided on the chest. He rummaged through the chest before finding the tablet in question he had received a few weeks ago. He quickly found the name he had saved.

**Ridge? Help I have a person in my house and he's collapsed and he's warm and I'm worried.**

He sent the message, pocketing the device before beginning his pacing again. He took a deep breath, stopping to look at the floor. He frowned. "What am I doing? Rythian is fine. He's clearly just...okay well maybe fine isn't the right word. He's clearly hurt and he's tired and hungry and -." He stopped, pulling the tablet out again

**Ridge I think he's hurt and I don't know what to do. Please answer or help me**

Before he was able to pocket the device there was a soft pop behind him. He spun and came face to face with the ginger.

"Well hiya again. What seems to be the problem? You have a visitor?" Ridgedog smiled, looking over his shoulder. "Said you needed help."

"I...yeah. I don't really know what I'm doing and I think he's hurt." Lalna motioned to the door behind him. "I don't actually know where he came from, actually."

Ridgedog frowned. He looked at the door again. "Don't know where he came from, huh?" He pulled out his own, slightly bigger tablet and began typing. "What's his name?"

"Um...Rythian." Lalna rubbed his arm.

"Rythian...Rythian...nope he's not on my resident list. But that doesn't mean much. You said he's asleep?" Ridgedog didn't look up from the screen.

"A-Asleep is kind of a bad word." Lalna began. "It's more like he's unconscious."

"He's sleeping, isn't he?" Ridgedog shook his head. "Either way. Keep an eye on him. I'm still trying to figure out how to keep some people from dying a little ways from here so...I guess just keep me posted?"

Lalna's eyes widened. "Woah wait. No, that...I don't know what I'm doing. I feel funny and -."

"And I'm in the middle of something." Ridgedog frowned at him, pocketing his tablet again. "I'm a very busy man, Lalna. So unless he's dying - in which you said he's unconscious, so that doesn't count as dead - then I'd best be off." He smirked with a wink. "Good luck, Lalna."

With another soft pop he was gone, leaving Lalna to gape at the empty space in front of him. Lalna groaned in frustration, gripping his hair. "You're insufferable! Never any help!" He growled, kicking the wall next to the door. He yelped and grabbed his foot as his toe now throbbed. "Absolutely insufferable!"

He knelt down, nursing his foot to alleviate the throbbing. He zoned out, not hearing the door near him open a crack. He took a deep breath, and looked up, yelping as Rythian had poked his head out the door. The other man yelped, quickly closing the door again. He heard the man apologizing in the other room. Lalna took another breath to now slow his heart rate. He gently knocked on the door. "H-Hey? Rythian? It's alright, I didn't mean to scare you or anything like -."

"I scared you. Shouldn’t have done that." Rythian's voice shook making Lalna frown. "You're mad."

"What? No, no I'm not Rythian. Worried, but not mad. I've only just met you, why would I be mad?" He frowned. "Can I come in? I'll bring you food again. Just…try not to pass out again. That would be…preferable."

"Food would be…nice." Rythian said behind the closed door. "Th-Thank you, sir."

Lalna frowned again. "Alright. I'll be right back. Is bread alright? It'll be light." When he didn't get an answer he assumed it was alright. He quickly hurried to grab some of the bread that he had made earlier and carried a couple rolls back to the room. "Alright, Rythian. I've got some rolls. Can I come in now?"

"Y-Yes…" Rythian was hard for him to hear behind the door. The door creaked open and Lalna watched as Rythian dashed back to the bed, sitting squeezed closest to where two of the walls met. His purple gaze watched him enter the room and close the door.

Lalna held up some of the rolls. "Food? I um…do you want me to bring it over there?"

Rythian's expression shifted to worry. He looked around the room before slowly moving off of the bed and sliding to the floor. He had turned on the light since Lalna had laid him down after the fainting in the hall. Because of the additional lighting, Lalna could see light scars on the bare skin that could be seen. Rythian had also taken a piece of fabric Lalna hadn't noticed before and covered his face and it was wrapped loosely around his neck.

Lalna shook his head, taking his head out of the observation and passed a large roll to his new guest. He smiled gently. "I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you earlier, Rythian. That um…that wasn't my intent."

Rythian glanced at him over the food and shook his head. "I was…tired. And…" He shook his head.

"Well you can rest here as long as you'd like." Lalna smiled. "I haven't had company over in…" He trailed off, frowning. "Well, other than people asking me how to make something, I don't usually have company." Rythian was staring at him, silent. Lalna swallowed. "But I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just want you to feel better and safer. Yeah. Safer is the right word. You really had me worried and I want to make sure that whenever you leave you're -."

"You're warm." Rythian interrupted, voice barely above a whisper.

Lalna rubbed the back of his head, avoiding the gaze of the man across from him. "Uh, yeah. I don't actually know how this whole thing works. It was definitely strange for sure but I don't…yeah, you were warm to me too. Is that…I don't know how to ask this I guess…" He frowned. "Is that normal?"

Rythian stared at him for another moment before looking down. He had lowered the roll to his lap. "I'm…I don't know." Rythian closed his eyes. "I've…you are the only person I've ever touched who felt…like that."

Lalna's heart jumped to his throat. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He was beginning to worry. "I won't do it again. I don't know how this works. If I hurt you, you tell me alright?"

Rythian looked up again, eyes wide. He set the roll down and backed up to lean against the bed. "I…I'm tired. Is it…may I sleep, sir?"

"What? O-Of course! You haven't passed out again, so that's a step in the right direction. Definitely sleep. I'll have breakfast ready in the morning and some clean clothes. You're taller than me but I think I can get something together for you." He stopped, frowning. "And Rythian?"

Rythian stiffened. "Y-Yes sir?"

Lalna made sure to make eye contact. He could see Rythian physically shake. "Stop calling me sir."

Rythian froze, eyes wide. "I...I- o-okay. What...what should I call you s-." He closed his mouth quickly.

Lalna hesitated before giving a small smile. "Just call me Lalna. Or when you're comfortable, just Lal." He moved toward the door. "Sleep well, Rythian. Holler if you need me."

Rythian nodded. "Yes, s- I mean Lalna."

Lalna gave a comforting smile to him before leaving the room. He sighed, rubbing his now sore eyes. His eyes started to water, making him grumble about forgetting to blink, again. He quietly made his way to his way to his machine room again, hoping to pick up where he left off. He frowned, looking at the pieces around him. "What was I making again..." He sighed, rubbing his eyes again. "I'll just...well I guess I'll work on a quarry. I've been needing one of those for supplies."

He, as quietly as he could, worked to get the machine parts together and started work with putting the needed machine together. His condenser was hard at work for helping with the fine minerals and metals he needed for the gears. As he waited for the condenser to finish making his needed diamonds, another interruption came through his home. He frowned. Whoever was knocking at his door was loud and didn't stop for a few moments. He sighed, now grudgingly making his way to his front door for the second time that night.

He opened the door and gave his best non-tired smile to the person standing outside his door. The person was tall and thin, and their long blonde hair was draped over their shoulder in a ponytail. They wore a suit, their smile sent a chill down Lalna's spine.

"Good evenin'!" They were chipper for how late it was. Their voice threw Lalna off a bit. "I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Um...maybe? What can I er...do for you?" Lalna rubbed the back of his head. His new guest was making him uncomfortable.

"Well, le'see. Firstly, my name is Lying." They held a hand out and Lalna took it with small hesitation. Their grip was tight. "Nice to meet you. Now then, to business. I have a...runaway and me and my colleague are quite worried about him."

Lalna frowned. "A runaway?"

"Yes, quite. We were checking our...boarders this morning and he wasn't in his room." Lying put their hands behind their back and gave another toothy smile. Lalna frowned, keeping his ringed hand to the back of his head. Lying tilted their head. "You wouldn't happen to have seen him would you? He's about my height, dark skinned and has the most _fascinating_ eyes for his...type."

Lalna's blood started to boil. "No. I haven't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted and I have business to attend to."

Lying finally lost their smile. "I'm sorry to hear that." They reached into their coat and pulled out a card. "If you happen to find him, please contact my colleague. We would hate for him to be hurt."

Lying spun on their heel, and left. Lalna shut the door, having to stop himself from slamming it behind them. He looked at the card he was given.

**_K &L House. Where Pleasure is our Pleasure_ **

Lalna crumpled the card, stuffing it into his pocket. He didn't like the way anything felt, but he knew for certain Rythian was not going to those people. He decided to make his way to his machine room. "I need to make a mining laser."


	3. Mushroom Stew

It had been nearly a week since Lalna had suddenly gotten a new housemate. He had slowly convinced the other man to come out of the room to eat, and join him to eat. They're meals consisted of cooked condensed meat and bread but at least it was food. It was during one of these meals that Lalna was watching Rythian eat across from him. The man had barely spoken a word since moving in. Lalna had given him an actual scarf - since he'd noticed Rythian preferred to keep his mouth covered - and the man was slowly starting to relax.

Lalna set his mining laser on the table, aimed at the wall opposite either of them and smiled at Rythian, who was watching the laser with scared eyes. "So, I decided. I need to take a break on that tunnel system I'm working on for you. Need to ask the others around here for some supplies if I ever want to get you your own place built." Rythian looked at him, his brow furrowed. "So I figured since you're relaxed...okay well so relaxed is probably a bad word. You're starting to feel relaxed? Yeah. That works. I can leave you alone here."

"But..." Rythian began before setting the food down that he was picking at. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It's not like you're going to steal anything from me. I've got some half built machines and a bunch of tasteless meat sitting around." Lalna smiled. "Besides, I'll just be gone for the day. It'll give you some...well time to be alone."

Rythian shivered, rubbing his arm. "Alone time...great. Thanks, s- Lalna." He stood up quickly, keeping his eyes down. "I'm going to go lay down."

Lalna frowned. "Woah, hang on. What did I say?"

Rythian glanced at him, shrinking and losing whatever had upset him. "N-Nothing...its nothing." He rubbed his arm, "Um, Mr. Lalna? May I...if it's not a problem may I use the kitchen later."

"Oh um...sure Rythian. Whatever you need to do to feel comfortable."

Rythian stuffed his hands into his pockets before running off down the hall.

Lalna rubbed his eyes. "If I'm not sounding mad, I'm saying something stupid..." He sighed. "I really need to talk to someone more...experienced."

After mining a few more feet of the tunnel he was making, Lalna had found himself at the mushroom forest that had popped up near his home. There was a small house - looked to be one large room from the size of it. There was light coming from the open window but when Lalna knocked, there was no answer. He frowned, looking around the area.

Large red and brown mushrooms - all larger than his own home - towered over him. If there weren't large mushrooms there was a canopy of dark trees that blocked the sun from above. Small mushrooms lived nestled at the base of nearly every tree. Wooden structures - Lalna guessed were bridges - disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Hiya!"

Lalna jumped, spinning to find who spoke. There was no one behind him and with the darkness now playing tricks on his sight, he was worried he was hearing things.

There was a loud, bright giggle from above. "Up here silly." Lalna looked up, jumping again.

Sitting on a low branch of a tree, a woman with fire red hair was smiling down at him. Her legs swung excitedly. She wore a earthy colors and had a yellow flower in her hair.

"Um...hi? I'm Lalna." He shifted uncomfortably on the doorstep. "I'm...well I'm not new but I feel I should meet my neighbors finally."

"You've got a friend? I love friends. Barry loves friends." The woman tilted her head. "I'm Zoeya. But everyone calls me Zoey."

"N-Nice to meet you Zoey. Um..." Lalna rubbed the back of his head. "Did you grow all of this yourself?"

"Me and Barry. He's around here somewhere. He likes to wander the forest." She looked up and her expression took on a distant look. "I really must speak to him about that..."

"Erm...well I um..."

Zoey tilted her head again. "You need some help, Mr. Goggles? What can I help you with?"

Lalna blinked. "...goggles?" He shook his head. "R-Right well...I um..."

Zoey looked him over from above, before she gasped. She jumped down from the tree branch with little effort and stood in front of Lalna. The smile never leaving her face. She grabbed his hand, holding the ring on his finger to her face.

"Oh my gosh it's so pretty!" She squealed. "Is this for your friend? Are they alright? Why aren't they with you?"

Lalna could feel his face go red. "I um..."

Zoey looked to his face and nodded. "Oh yeah I see." She let go of his hand, but still smiled. "I'm new here too. Lots of friends here though. Barry is really very nice once you get to know him. You're new too, right?"

"I...y-yeah. I don't even know what..." He paused and sighed. "I feel like I'm just overwhelmed."

"Oh I get that totally, Mr. Goggles." She nodded. "It's a whole weird world out there and we're stuck in here. Don't be alone. And be kind." She smiled wide at him. "And make them safe. There may be some people out there aren't super nice and I'd hate to see you sad..."

Lalna stared at her a moment before shaking his head to try to clear it. "I...thanks? I think? Um...do you know who else lives around here?"

"Oh yeah sure." She pointed over a wooden bridge that led behind her home. "There's Sjin and Sips who live just around the hill. Shouldn't take too long by flying honestly." She thought a moment, pointing the opposite direction of the bridge. "Down that way is another duo I haven't actually met yet. They're new. I saw Toothy Grin move them in"

"Toothy...Oh, Ridge. Oh okay. So I'll leave them be for a bit." Lalna rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...so..."

"I'd check out dirt farmers. Never spoke to them m'self, but they seem nice enough." Zoey frowned a little. "A little shady actually...but I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Lalna rubbed the back of his again. "Um...right. Thanks Zoey. I hope I'll meet Barry at some point?"

"Oh yeah! He really likes you." Zoey smiled wide again. "We'll see you soon. Tell your friend about our forest. We love guests."

Lalna bit his lip, the confusion from the whole situation threw him off. "R-Right...well, I guess I'll see you around?"

Lalna didn't wait for a response and hurried off back through the forest. He frowned, only now realizing that the sun was beginning to go down. He made a mental note to make a flying ring so travel would be faster and easier. He made the slow trek back to his home, not noticing the smoke coming from the small chimney on the roof.

When Lalna reached the door, he was tired and sore and now hungry. He opened the door and was met with the smell of cooked food. He blinked, looking around before making his way to the sorting room. Rythian poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Good evening, Mr. Lalna." Rythian was still wearing the scarf but his eyes were smiling. "How was your exploration?"

Lalna frowned at him, grumbling. "I need to find my dark matter. Walking is annoying..."

Rythian hesitated, he looked back to the kitchen. "R-Right...um...I have dinner? Would you l-like some?"

"In a moment, Rythian." Lalna stalked off, hearing a sigh behind him. He made his way to the sorting room and went from one chest to the next. He was halfway down the wall when he slammed the chest closed. "Where is that damn matter?" He paused, hitting his forehead with his palm. "A sorter. I was building a sorter...okay. I was dark matter, what chest would I be in..."

He turned, looking around all the chests and sighed. He pulled a marker out of his pocket, writing 'Dark Matter' on his arm. "Can't concentrate enough to look." He looked towards the hall. "Food..."

He absentmindedly moved into the kitchen and was met with a table full of cooked steaks, potatoes and different breads. Rythian was pulling a tray out of the oven and froze, bent over. He watched Lalna quietly. Lalna looked around the room – on the stove there was some definite food splashes and items Lalna didn't recognize were scattered around the counter tops.

"I…" Rythian began, slowly standing up with the tray. Lalna noticed it was a sweet smelling bread. "Um…"

"You cook?" Lalna smiled, his stomach aching.

Rythian nodded, quietly setting the sweet bread to cool. "I…really enjoy it. And it just…sort of comes naturally."

"That's amazing." Lalna looked to the table. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Your…your storage. You have a lot of things spread out everywhere and it's rather hard to go through." Rythian had a bit of sharpness in his voice. He dusted his hands on his pants, leaving white powder behind. "I also heard you mumbling about dark matter and it's in the chest in the corner. I had to throw out the food that was in there because it was a bit contaminated."

Lalna ran to the chest, finding the pile of dark balls alone in the chest. "You're a damn life saver Rythian!" He looked at his arm. "Flying ring, here I come."

Rythian's cheeks had gone darker and he looked away from Lalna with a small clearing of his throat. "Um…"

"Oh right! I can't pass up trying your food. It smells so good! Come on, sit with me. You made it, you have every right to eat." Lalna said excitedly, making Rythian's cheeks go even darker. Rythian gave a small nod, sitting in his usual chair and grabbing one of the plates. Lalna grabbed the other and filled his plate. He grabbed one of the steaks, and taking a bite, his eyes widened. "Is this condensed meat?"

Rythian nodded, prodding his food.

"How?" Lalna was amazed. He'd never had condensed food taste like what it does now

Rythian shrugged. "Just…comes naturally."

Lalna pointed his fork at him. "You, Rythian. You are a keeper." Rythian flinched. Lalna bit his lip. "S-Sorry…didn't mean it that way."

Rythian shook his head. "It's alright, Mr. Lalna. I'm used to it…"


	4. Rules of the Game

Lalna waited a few days before deciding he was going to go meet the other duo Zoey had told him about. He wanted to make sure Rythian was getting comfortable again, and kept having to bite his tongue for one reason or another and he wanted to make sure he remembered to keep in mind what would make the other man uncomfortable. It was during another breakfast made by Rythian that Lalna pushed his half eaten plate of eggs away from himself and looked at Rythian.

Rythian looked up quickly, eyes darting between the eggs and Lalna and swallowed. "Did...did I not season them right?"

"What?" Lalna looked down at the eggs and shook his head. "No, no. They're perfect. No, Rythian I wanted to let you know I'm going to go meet some more of our neighbors. And I wanted to know if you'd be willing to help me with something while I'm gone."

Rythian looked down at his plate, brow furrowed. "It'll...depend on the favor?"

"That's fine. I just...I finally got that damn sorter made and just haven't had a chance to put the random chests through it." Lalna frowned. "And I wanted to know if you like where I made the ground floor of your house? I figured you'd want to have somewhere to live that was bigger than my spare bedroom. I um...sort of went the wrong way with the tunnel but the sign points which direction I set up the ground floor in. It's not too far."

Rythian shifted in his chair and took a deep breath. He nodded. "I can do that Mr. Lalna."

Lalna gave him a small smile. "Rythian...you can drop the Mister." Rythian shook his head quickly making him sigh. "Alright, that's fine. I do hope we're at least being friends though..."

Rythian's cheeks darkened and he nodded quickly. "I can get those chores done for you." He looked up, tilting his head. "Who are...who are you meeting?"

"Another er...Master and his partner? Zoey pointed me in their direction. And I finished my flying ring so I should be home before dinner tonight." Lalna smiled wide. "Fair?"

Rythian nodded. "Fair enough. I'll...probably have something to eat for when you come back."

"I look forward to it." He looked down at his plate. "Save my plate? If you get hungry later feel free to eat it."

Lalna pushed himself away from the table and smiled. He waved to Rythian before running out the front door. He adjusted his white flying ring on his index finger and took off flying in the direction of where Zoey had told him that the other duo lived. It didn't take him long to spot the building that was built out of the side of the mountain. It had a lot of fuel tanks on the roof and a mill on the edge. He followed the river that went under the building and found a two story house with a lot of farm area around it.

Lalna landed next to a road between two plots of wheat. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath and knocked. Almost instantly, a tall grey skinned man opened the door. His grey eyes scanned him over and Lalna jumped back with a quiet yelp, putting a hand on his mining laser. The grey man smiled a wide toothy smile and put his hands on his hips, making himself look even wider. Lalna noticed a thick black collar around the man's neck and started fidgeting with his dark master ring.

"Erm...H-Hi. I'm uh Lalna."

The man held out a hand quickly. "Hey there. I'm Sips. Excuse the cold hands." He looked over his shoulder, hand still outstretched. "Sjin! We have company!"

There was a clamor further into the house and Sips shrugged, looking back to Lalna. He frowned, glancing at his outstretched hand that Lalna hadn't taken. He shrugged again. He moved out of the way. "You can come in you know."

Lalna swallowed, his stomach twisting into a knot. "I...a-alright."

Sips led Lalna into the house, explaining the rooms as they went. There was another clamor upstairs - which sounded like a box being dropped. Sips looked at the ceiling and shook his head. "Excuse that. Sjin should be down in a moment." He paused, and spoke louder. "Sjin! Get your ass down here!"

"Sips! I'm in the middle of something and I'll be down in a moment. Strike one!" Another voice shouted back making Sips flinch.

Sips gave Lalna a smile. "Excuse me, sir. I do know better." He shook his head. "Would you like a biscuit?"

"Um...no, no. I'm alright. I wouldn't mind sitting. I used my flying ring for the first time and my head is spinning."

Sips nodded. "I'll get you some tea. Sjin should be down in a moment." Without another word Sips left, leaving Lalna alone in a well-built living room. Lalna found a spot to sit and waited, looking around the decorated room.

There were a few couches all around the room. A center tea table and paintings along the wall. A few paintings were of Sips and Lalna assumed the mustached man was Sjin. A couple paintings made him highly uncomfortable and he sat keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Afternoon!" Lalna jumped at a new voice in the room. He looked up seeing the mustached man from the other paintings. Lalna noticed a white ring with a grey center gem on his finger. "Sorry about earlier. Sipsy said he made us some tea for the flying headache?"

Lalna nodded, his throat felt like it was full of cotton as he was handed the cup of tea. "Th-Thank you."

The other man nodded, sitting in a large recliner. He sat with his legs over one of the arms. "So, what can I do you for?" Lalna nearly spat out the tea he had started to drink. The other started chuckling. "Sorry about that. You're new around here? I'm Sjin."

"L-L-Lalna..." Lalna nodded. "Well...I mean, not very new but I haven't really gotten to meeting anyone until fairly recently. So I um...you were next on my list."

"Oh were we?" Sjin smiled wide. He chuckled. "Well I'm glad to hear we got to meet you finally." He tilted his head, eyeing Lalna's hand. "You're a Master?"

Lalna's cheeks turned a deep red and nodded. "I...yeah. I don't know what that even means really and Ridge was no help with explaining."

Sjin nodded. "Trust me, I know. Sipsy and I were one of the first to find each other and we just kind of...well we already were together before the whole system started so that helped." Sjin sat back. "What can I help you with?"

"W-Well...I um..." Lalna took a deep breath. "I found a guy on my doorstep and I touched him and he was really warm and I don't know what I'm doing. And he's jumpy and I want to help. I asked Ridge but -."

"He has no idea what he's doing. He's as clueless as a cardboard box, Lalna. Sipsy and I learned by trial and error and it's working out for us. We are kind of the...system gurus so I'm glad you stopped by." Sjin set his tea on the table and sat upright. "So, first things first. If the guy's warm, he's your pet." Lalna flinched and Sjin nodded. "I can tell you don't like that word. I can use soul mate or partner?"

"Erm..." Lalna blinked. "Partner?"

Sjin nodded. "Right, so when you as a Master find your Partner you're going to feel warm. If you touch another partner, they'll be cold. Most partners don't like to touch other masters because the cold is really uncomfortable." He paused. "Trust me. You'll know if you've found the right guy. It's a welcoming warmth."

Lalna swallowed, thinking back to when Rythian had collapsed on him. It was definitely a nice warmth. He nodded. "R-Right. Okay, I think I understand. It...It doesn't hurt them does it?"

"Hurt them?" Sjin laughed. "Heck no! They love the warmth. Trust me there's times where you'll have to order them to leave you be because they won't want to get off of you."

Lalna chuckled awkwardly. "R-Right. So, if he's my...my partner, what do I do?"

Sjin blinked. "Have you never been in a relationship before?" Lalna shook his head. "Right, just...well act like a normal relationship but there will be some things to look out for and to do for him that'll be a godsend for him."

"Like?" Lalna frowned.

"Chores. Give them busy work." Sjin shrugged. "I give Sipsy a chores list and he works on it throughout the day. Don't overwhelm them. Especially if they're new to the system themselves." He paused. "Oh! And try to figure out their talent pretty quickly."

"Talent?" Lalna tilted his head.

"Yeah, talent. Something they're good at." Sjin's cheeks started going red.

"What's Sips' talent?" Lalna asked.

"It's not important." Sjin waved a hand.

"I'm good at sex." Sips said as he passed by the room. Sjin nearly fell out of his chair to sit up. The two of them locked eyes, Sjin's eyes narrowed. Sips rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Strike two."

Sips left without another word and Sjin rubbed his eyes before looking back to Lalna. "Right...well, yeah. So the talent is going to be something that...they're drawn to on a regular basis and um...it makes them happy."

Lalna's eyes widened. "Would cooking be one?"

"Oh sure. Cooking, cleaning. Really anything can be a talent." Sjin smiled. "Let them do their thing. They'll be happier."

Lalna nodded. "I've definitely noticed that Rythian's happier when he cooks."

Sjin smiled wider. "Good. Oh, and make him or get him a collar."

Lalna nearly choked on his tea again. He squeaked, "A collar?"

Sjin nodded. "Yes. It can be a collar like I gave Sipsy or necklace or something. The two of you'll have to experiment with the weight." He stretched. "It helps others know he's taken so they don't touch him and make him cold, and it'll make him feel a heck of a lot better."

Lalna swallowed, the knot in his stomach returning. "O-Okay..."

Sjin sat forward, putting his fingers together. "And keep an ear and eye out. A collar should keep the pet stealers away."

Lalna felt the color drain from his face. "Pet...stealers?"

Sjin nodded. "Ridge is...supposedly keeping an eye out and we haven't had many issues around here but, there are rumors of a group who actively try to take unclaimed pets and...I've heard it's not pretty."

Lalna frowned, looking to the floor. "You've never met one?"

Sjin shook his head. "No...But I've heard enough about them and Sips makes sure to wear his collar when he goes out because of it. Not that he ever takes it off." He chuckled before looking back to Lalna and frowning. "Why?"

Lalna reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out the crumpled card. "I had a visitor the night Rythian showed up at my house. The person gave me this." He passed the card to Sjin, whose face drained of color. "They were looking for Rythian."

Sips walked by the room again and his eyes widened. "Sjin?"

"The house came through recently, Sips." Sjin looked up at the collared man, who swallowed. "Apparently they were looking for Lalna's pet."

Sips growled. "Bastards."

Sjin handed Lalna the crumpled card back. "Get him a collar. I know it's weird, I know it's probably uncomfortable for you. But for his safety and yours. It's for the best." Lalna nodded slowly. His whole world was spinning. Sjin got up from his chair and put a hand on Lalna's knee. Lalna noticed his hand wasn't warm or cold. "Deep breath. It'll be alright. Sipsy and I are here to help if you need it."

Lalna took a deep breath and nodded. "Right...I should...I should get home. Rythian is...I want to make sure he's okay."

Sjin smiled gently. "Of course. Maybe next time you can bring him? Sipsy would love to chat with him."

Sips hit his chest a few times. "Hell yeah I would. Sounds like a good guy."

Lalna cracked a small smile as the two men led him back to the door. "Thanks for the um...advice."

"Sure thing. Look me up in the contacts should you need me." He patted his pocket. "Tablets seem to update when you meet someone so that's convenient."

Lalna nodded. "Thanks again."

He twisted the flying ring and took off back to his house. He stumbled as he landed and ran to the door. He waited for his head to stop spinning again and hurried into the house.

"Rythian?" There was no answer. He called again as he hurried through the house. He ran to the sorting room and blinked as items rushed through the pipes. He snapped his fingers, running to the ladder that led down into the basement.  He stumbled at the bottom of the ladder and looked between the two tunnels. The one labeled 'Mage Tower?' was silent. He moved to the one labeled 'Rythian's home' and hurried down the long tunnel when he heard a door close at the other end. He even twisted his ring to move faster with his feet not needing to touch the ground. Within moments he was at the ladder leading to the ground floor of the small hut he built a few days before. He found Rythian standing by a window. "Rythian!"

Rythian jumped with a yelp, backing up to the wall.

Lalna put his hands up, taking a deep breath. "Sorry…S-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Rythian swallowed, looking away. "It's…it's alright. I did what you asked. I really like it. Thank you, Mr. Lalna."

Lalna walked up to him, pulling him into a tight hug. The man stiffened before relaxing into the hug. Lalna smiled, feeling the warmth from that first day again. He took a deep breath, lightly reaching up to take the scarf from around Rythian's neck. Rythian stiffened, pushing away from him but Lalna pulled the scarf off. Rythian quickly covered his neck with his hands, eyes darting around to the window.

Lalna noticed the small scars along the man's neck and he took a deep breath and smiled. "I need to get you a better one."

Rythian's eyes widened and smiled.


	5. House of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any tags, PLEASE tell me. I've actually never written anything this...dark? I'm not sure that's the right word. But please let me know so I can update the tags

Lalna was sat in the sitting room with Rythian on the couch. Rythian shifted uncomfortably, glancing to the hall behind Lalna. Lalna kept a gift box behind his back. He took a deep breath, moving towards Rythian.

"You look tired, Mr. Lalna." Rythian said as he got closer.

Lalna chuckled. "Yeah, I've been up the last few days trying to get a new project done. How are you feeling? I'm not giving you too many chores am I?"

Rythian shook his head. "It's a good amount. Thank you. It...It feels good to be kept busy while you're working on your machines." He shook his head again. "I'm not a fan of the machines, honestly."

"No, I gathered as much. I have put aside some magical items in your hut for when you feel comfortable going there on your own." He paused. "And thank you for helping me with the base of my mage tower."

Rythian's eyes lit up. "Of course! I love the flower you let me put together. I hope I'll get one for my own usage in time." The two fell into a silence that made Rythian shift again. He took a deep breath. "Is...There something in particular you...you needed, Mr. Lalna?"

"Yes, actually there is. And I'd like for you to take off your scarf please." Lalna gave a supportive smile. "It's alright. We're alone and no one will come for you, I swear on my life."

Rythian nodded, pulling the fabric from his neck and shivered. Lalna quickly put a hand to his neck and smiled again. Rythian smiled back, not as confidently. "Thank you, Mr. Lalna."

Lalna nodded, putting the box behind his back onto his lap. He took a deep breath. "So, I got some advice from our neighbor and I spent the last few days trying to figure out leather and gems and..." He stopped. "So I have a gift for you."

Rythian looked to the box before looking back to Lalna. He swallowed.

Lalna opened the box, showing a shiny dark purple leather collar. It had green and purple gems etched into the leather and a belt clasp. He held it up. "I um...made you a collar. If you don't want it, that's fine. I can um...find something else. I should have asked what you wanted but Sjin said a collar was a good start? I don't know...I -."

"It's perfect." Rythian breathed. He swallowed, looking at Lalna. "I love it."

"You do?" Lalna smiled wide. "I'm glad. I um..." He frowned. "I also...I know how to put it on. So um...scoot closer."

Rythian obeyed and presented his neck. Lalna took a deep breath, closing his eyes and readying the clasp.

"With this collar." Lalna began, hands shaking. "You are protected and...and have a home. You are...you are mine, and I'll keep you warm. Do...Do you accept?"

"I wish for warmth and love." Rythian said firmly. He didn't move. "If you protect me, I will be there. I am yours and you are mine."

Lalna smiled, he took a deep breath and put the purple collar around Rythian's neck and connected the clasp. Rythian sat up, touching the collar lightly, a smile growing on his face. Rythian looked to Lalna and fell into him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." Rythian said quietly into Lalna's chest. "Thank you, Lalna."

Lalna smiled wide, petting the man's hair. "Of course, Rythian." He took a deep breath, lightly touching the back of Rythian's neck, making him sit up. "This brings me to a...not so positive talk that we need to get to."

Rythian swallowed. "Y-Yes?"

"You need to tell me about the house." Lalna said sternly.

Rythian flinched. "I...I'd prefer not to..."

Lalna frowned, closing his eyes a moment before looking Rythian in the eyes. Rythian stiffened. "That's an order, Rythian."

Rythian closed his eyes, his shoulders slumped. "Yessir...you may want to sit down. This may take a while."

* * *

 

_The house was large, at least three stories tall and the ground floor stretched on both sides of the front entrance. Most of the upper windows had metal bars. Rythian wasn't sure if it was to keep someone in, or to protect from outside. All he knew was he was cold, and he was hungry. He had come in on a ship and before the man with the clipboard could register him, he had taken off._

_The large double doors opened, and a tall person with curly blonde hair and thick sideburns stepped out, arms outstretched. "Good evening, my friend!"_

_Rythian flinched, swallowing. He stood up straighter, realizing he didn't come nearly to the person's shoulders. "Hi..."_

_"Please! Come in, come in! We have food and a room and should you wish it, a job." The person stepped out of the way and motioned for Rythian to enter. Rythian hesitated and they a gentle smile. "My name is Kirin. You're safe here, we bring those like you in from the nasty system that's taking place in our homeland."_

_Rythian frowned. "System?"_

_"Oh yes. It's a terrible system of ownership and I will not stand for it. An old colleague is one who worked to help implement it, and I am not too happy. I haven't spoken to him since." Kirin gained a far off look before shaking their head. "Regardless, please come in. My dear friend Lying is checking on our other boarders and they would be thrilled to hear we have someone to introduce to the others. Do you have any skills?"_

_"I...no?" Rythian frowned behind the scarf that covered his face. "I'm not sure."_

_"That's quite alright. No need for them here. Well, Lying can explain that better but first, food. You like food right?" Kirin said uncertain._

_Rythian rolled his eyes. "No, I'm an Ender Horror and don't require sustenance." Kirin's eyes widened in horror and Rythian shrunk. "I'm um...joking..."_

_"Oh I see! Sorry, sarcasm tends to go over my head." Kirin laughed a hearty laugh. They reached the kitchen and a rush of cooked food greeted them. "Come, let's get you something to eat."_

_Rythian hesitated but he agreed he needed food. He found a small amount of pasta and sat at a chair Kirin had gotten for him. He poked at the noodles and sighed. "I...I'm not from around here."_

_Kirin sighed. "Yes...unfortunately that doesn't matter. Once one sets foot on our land, the system...the elders they implemented it to prevent any conflict from what I heard. Once here, you're part of it. There are many people, I've heard, that have claim to people who have never even set foot here." Kirin clenched their hands to their sides. "From what I can tell they're going to expand to the rest of the continents in time."_

_"Is...No one free of it?" Rythian asked quietly, working on his food._

_"Oh yes. But if you have any inkling of human in you, you're part of the system." Kirin sighed. "Lying and myself are safe from it, but we're pure as pure can be. But, we hope to help any human, part or full, escape the system if we can."_

_Rythian looked down at his food. He sighed. "That's very kind of you."_

_Kirin smiled wide. "I'm glad you think so! Were you given a ring or no?"_

_Rythian thought back to his trip to his new home and shook his head. "No. When I got on the ship they said I wouldn't have a ring when I landed. I thought it was odd but...I suppose that makes some sense." He frowned. "What does it mean that I don't have a ring?"_

_Kirin's expression went dark. "You're claimed by another."_

_Rythian swallowed, rubbing his arm after setting the bowl of pasta down. "Right..."_

_Kirin sighed. "Don't you worry though, Rythian. Me and my partner. We'll help you."_

_The door opened with a loud snap, making Rythian jump. He quickly shrunk into his scarf. Kirin looked to the new comer with a frustrated smile._

_"Lying, please be careful of the doors. I can't keep making new ones for you." Kirin warned._

_"Yeah yeah." Lying waved a hand, dismissing Kirin. They looked to Rythian, their smile curling into an unnatural angle. They had bright blue eyes and a pair of what looked like fox ears were sprouted out of their blonde hair, which twitched forward as they spoke. A swirl of five tails waved lazily. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here, Kirin?"_

_"This here is Rythian." Kirin told them, chipper. Rythian shrunk into his seat, keeping an eye on the new person. "He's new to the house." Their voice lowered. "The system made him a pet."_

_"Oh did it?" Lying asked, lightly walking over to Rythian. They stalked around him and leaned in quickly to him. "Your eyes are absolutely **fascinating**."_

_Rythian recoiled, growling. "Personal space, fox."_

_"Ooh, this one's got a lip on him Kirin." Three looked over their shoulder. "I like him."_

_Kirin stood up, stretching. "Do you think you think you could find him a job?"_

_"Oh I know the perfect place for him." Lying's lip curled again._

_Kirin walked over to Lying, hitting him in the shoulder. "Good! I'm glad to hear it. You take good care of him, and I'll be back...at some point." Rythian looked up quickly, silently pleading. Kirin gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Rythian. You're in good hands with Lying."_

_Without another word, Kirin disappeared with a snap of thunder and Rythian was left with Lying still standing near him. Rythian swallowed, reaching for his bowl of food again. Lying pushed it out of reach, doing another circle around the chair._

_"That was rude." Rythian glared at them._

_Lying tsked. "We really need to take care of that lip of yours." They stood straight heading for the door. "Follow me, I'll bring you to the other breeders."_

_Rythian frowned. "I thought we were boarders."_

_"Oh yes, you're that as well. You'll be joining the breeders. We can't let those eyes of yours go to waste and since you have human in you, you'll make some mighty fine children." Lying said opening the door and looking over their shoulder. "Come along now. Mustn't keep the others waiting."_

_Rythian hesitated, glancing at his food with a sigh. He slowly followed behind the fox quietly. The two of them moved up the stairs, passing the second floor and moving up to the third. Lying was always a few feet ahead of Rythian._

_Lying stopped outside of a set of double doors, smiling._

_Rythian frowned, glaring at them. "What's going on here?"_

_"Oh see, I was just waiting for you to ask that." Lying sneered. They moved to circle Rythian as they spoke. "See, my friend Kirin, they don't know what's actually happening here. They think I'm helping you find jobs and make less people to fall into the beautiful system." They stopped, smiling wide at Rythian. "No, no, no. I couldn't let this opportunity escape me. See, I have some investors that are wanting to...use this system to their liking. They stop by on a regular basis and pick out a pet, like you, and they...well, as I said. You'll make some lovely babies."_

_Rythian's eyes narrowed to slits, his voice low with warning. "I'm male. I physically can't -."_

_"And that's where you're incorrect, little pet." Lying interrupted. "No, if you had stayed for the welcome party you'd have been told that your reaction to people was not the only thing that changed. See, if someone were to cut you open, not that I'd do that to you, your physiology has changed as well."_

_Rythian's eyes widened, swallowing. "Wh-What?"_

_"Oh yes. And given time, you and one of my investors will have for some, brilliant times." They went to the room, shoving the doors open. The two of them were greeted to tired men and women who hurried to the far side of the room as Lying entered. "Ladies and gents! You have a new breeder, teach him the ropes." They turned to leave, stopping to look at Rythian. "Oh and do try to teach him what happens when you talk back to me. He should learn quickly."_

_Lying gave a small wave, leaving Rythian to move into the large room with a sigh. He'd find a way out of here soon._

* * *

_"The son of a bitch bit me!" Rythian spit into the corner of the room, glaring at the man who was cradling his arm as he screamed. The man glared at Rythian, stepping towards him waggling a finger at him. "You son of a bitch. You'll pay for that. I pay good money for -."_

_"Sir, sir, please it's quite alright. I'll get you another pet to lay with and I'll deal with this one accordingly." Lying moved quickly into the room, pushing the man out before throwing a glare at Rythian over their shoulder. They mouthed 'I'll deal with you later.' before leaving Rythian alone._

_Rythian sat against the wall, feeling his teeth, which had grown sharp the more he felt threatened. He could already feel them dulling down again and he sighed. The man's oily skin was still a taste in his mouth he didn't want. He spit into the corner again._

_Lying stormed into the room, pointed at Rythian and motioned to the door. "You, follow me. Now. This is the third investor this week, I’m tired of you biting people."_

_Rythian sneered. "Yessir, maybe you should give me someone who actually tastes good."_

_Lying's eyes narrowed. "I'll do better than that. Get up and follow me. Or you'll taste more than just blood in your mouth tonight."_

_Rythian sighed, but followed him. He knew better than to reply with another quip with Lying now. The pain in his back still twinged remembering where he'd been hit just a week before. He followed Lying down the hall and past the breeder's room – where a girl he'd been getting to know was watching him with worry. He gave a small wave before the two of them turned down another hall._

_"I have another investor who has taken a keen liking to you, Rythian. He's paid good money to buy you." Lying explained as they moved down the hall. Rythian stopped, his heart dropping into his stomach. Lying noticed he had stopped, groaning. "Come on now, you don't want to keep him waiting."_

_"He…he bought me?" Rythian's blood was boiling. He clenched his hands to his sides. "I’m not some…some property!"_

_Lying put their fingers together and sighed. "Yes, you are Rythian. That's the whole point of this system remember? You have a person who owns you, and you're their pet. Like a dog." They sneered. "And someone paid good money for you, so you're going to go into that room and talk to your new master."_

_Rythian's eyes narrowed. "If Kirin were here, they'd be so angry at what you've turned this into."_

_Lying laughed, their tail flicking. "Oh, Kirin has no idea what I'm doing here. They think I'm helping you get out. And sure, I'm helping you move on from this damn house and get paid to send you to someone who wants you." Lying pointed to the door behind them. "In."_

_Rythian's lip curled but he walked toward the door. He growled, "Yessir…"_

_Rythian walked into the room and was grabbed by the back of his neck by a strong grip. He yelped, the cold feeling from the hands making him freeze. He felt someone leaning on his shoulder. "You're not going to move, are you pet? I'd hate to have to hurt you." Rythian felt something sharp stick into his backside, making him flinch. "Good, good. You're going to come to my house and you're going to be mine now. You'd better not run away. Feral pets are bad pets."_

_Rythian closed his eyes, and just shivered at the cold feeling in his neck._


	6. Mansion of Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the terrible delay on this one. I hit a bad level of writers block and recently started a new job (which involves me sitting at a desk and having a lot of free time on my hands)  
> Again, any triggers I've missed, please let me know. I'll add them should I need to

_Rythian had lost track of time after the first month of living with his new owner. Days blurred into weeks and weeks into months before he had given up with keeping track. His new roommate - a woman named Eva - was his support. She always helped when things went bad with their owner. An event that happened regularly now and Rythian had stopped keeping track of them as well._

_It was after one of these bad exchanges with Tysen that Rythian had hidden away in one of the spare rooms. It was cold, he ached and he could still feel the man's cold, hard hands around his neck. He heard the door squeak open and then closed. He shifted, trying to hide further under the blanket. He wasn't sure how much more from Tysen he could take today._

_"Rythian?" He relaxed, recognizing Eva's soft voice. "It's me. Are...are you okay? Tysen didn't sound...happy." Rythian swallowed, wincing at the pain in his neck. The fresh cuts from earlier still hadn't healed completely and his throat hurt. He reached a hand out of the blanket, taking a deep breath. The cold air brushed at his fingertips. He felt the cool hand of his friend. "You don't have to come out but I would like to look you over."_

_"I...I'm fine, Eva." Rythian croaked. His voice gave away the truth of his pain._

_"No. You're not. I may not be a master but I do know how to heal those cuts after living in this hell for as long as I have. And if we're going to have even a small chance of getting out of here, you'd better let me get you into running order, Mister." Eva snapped. Her gentle voice had a sharpness of worry. "I'm not leaving you in here."_

_"Not...I'm fine." Rythian closed his eyes, hoping she'd just leave. With a snap, the blanket was ripped from him and the room's light exploded into his eyes. He yelped, curling to cover them. He squeaked. "E-Eva!"_

_With an intake of breath, he felt Eva gingerly touching his arms and neck. "My word...what did he do to you? What am I saying...I've told him it doesn't work. It won't work with us..." She growled, lightly putting a hand on Rythian's head. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. He's gone to the house so we have little time."_

_"Eva?" She had already left the room but came back quickly, so he wasn't alone for long. Rythian spoke barely above a whisper. "Wh-What do you mean?"_

_"Lying was wrong. **You** can't just…it's difficult." Eva sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She began lightly cleaning the new cuts. She glanced at him before continuing her explanation. "When a pet finds their master, it's a bond. A partnership. That bond grows and once it grows and reaches a high level…you can have a child together."_

_" **That's** what Lying was talking about?" Rythian winced as Eva worked._

_"I know it's strange, but there are happy people within this system." She gained a far off smile. "I've heard stories back home of how it feels when you find your master. It's the best feeling in the world. When you find them, you'll understand."_

_"If..." Rythian grumbled. He flinched at the glare he received from Eva. "I'm sorry…living here. My pessimism has gotten worse. How do you know I'd even be happy in that situation? How do you know we'll even get out of here?"_

_"We **will** get out of here." Eva sternly told him. She tossed the cloth she was using into a bowl on the floor. She smirked. "Tysen was in a hurry and I may have forced the door to stay unlocked."_

_"Wait." Rythian froze. "We're running?"_

_"Yes." Eva glanced over her shoulder before looking back to him. "We'll split up. You'll get through the forest, I'll go towards the mountains. We'll find each other at the docks. I'm pretty sure there's a new ferry coming in tonight. Try to find a Reaper who will help us."_

_"Wait…" Rythian's head was spinning. "Wait, what about Kirin? Lying?"_

_"Forget them." Eva snapped. She took a breath before softening again. "They're more concerned with the house. By the time Tysen realizes we're not here, we'll be long gone."_

_"That…" Rythian hesitated. "But what if they're at the docks?"_

_"Rythian we're going to be **fine**." She smiled gently. "Do you remember Quinn? From the house?"_

_Rythian swallowed. "H-How do you know Quinn?"_

_"I remember you telling me about him. He was taken before you from the house. His master, she's a sweet girl. They've been working on helping pets like us. Who are forced with these false masters. They're not all like Tysen." Eva was smiling. Rythian took a deep breath. He gave a small nod and Eva handed him something soft. He looked down at it, noticing it was a cloak. "Remember. Woods. Docks." Eva stood before helping up from the bed. He slowly followed her out of the room. She led him to the front door where he noticed a piece of wood was wedged into the hinge of the door. She looked at Rythian, giving him a comforting smile. "I'll see you in a bit."_

_Eva pulled the door open, running out into the darkness without another word. Rythian hesitated at the threshold. He took a deep breath, pulling the cloak closer around him before running out and around to the back side of the house towards the woods._

_As he made his way through the woods, he tried to keep in mind of the maps Eva would show him. He knew when the trees ended and he had to go west eventually. Some of the landmarks looked like they did on the map. He could see the large tree looming in the distance. The maps always said it marked the edge of the woods. The closer he got however, the thicker the trees grew. Rythian slowed, losing his bearings once he couldn't see the large tree anymore. New types of trees were now around him and grew in thickets. He continued forward before finding the edge of the trees but now a new house._

_Smoke came from the chimney on the top of the house. The windows were bright with light and he could see a figure slowly moving about around the windows. A rough looking stone path led to leveled area with a small sign. Past the house was more woods and Rythian thought he saw a giant mushroom in the distance._

_Rythian turned, trying to find the last landmark to the find the docks. He glanced back at the house before moving past it. There were more trees and no sign of water – sound or otherwise. He backed up to the small pathway again, not wanting to make himself more lost. He walked back to the back door of the house, falling heavily against it. He pulled his cloak tighter._

________________________

Lalna could feel his blood boiling.

"S-Sir?" Rythain squeaked out. He swallowed, shrinking away when Lalna glared at him. "S-Sorry, sir. I didn't mean -."

"Don't _call_ me that." Lalna noticed Rythian flinched again. He took a deep breath. "Rythian, it's okay. I didn't mean to snap at you. Please take a deep breath."

Rythian shook his head. "I knew you'd be mad. Please don’t be mad."

"Rythian, listen to me." Lalna took another deep breath to attempt to calm himself. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at those…those _monsters_."

Rythian flinched. "S- Lalna, please…Don't go after them."

"And why the Hell not?" Lalna snapped, feeling his blood start to boil again.

"B-Because I asked?" Rythian kept his eyes down.

"These people hurt you, Rythian. You deserve retribution." Lalna growled, getting up from his chair and beginning to pace. "They deserve anything that comes to them."

Rythian shifted uncomfortably before swallowing. "I-I was told that this system works as a partnership -."

"Exactly! This _is_ a partnership. So why can't I go after the people who hurt my partner?"

"Partners listen to each other, don’t they? If…If you won't listen to me or my wishes, then how are you any better than them?" Rythian sighed, keeping his eyes down as he wrung his hands.

Lalna blinked, deflating some. "I-." He gave a defeated sigh. "I want to help them Rythian."

"You-You're just one person, Lalna." Rythian started. "They have a Reaper running the place. There are a lot of people who could get hurt in that situation if you were the only one to get involved." He clenched his hand, and growled. "IF the people in charge of this continent or even world haven't stopped them, what makes you think you can?"

Lalna watched him for a moment before going back and sitting in his chair again. He sighed. "Alright Rythian. I won't go after them. Can I at least tell Ridgedog?" Rythian gave a small nod. Lalna smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to do to help you feel a bit better? I hate that I had you relive that without anything relaxing now."

"Well…" Rythian glanced toward the door. "I heard from Miss Zoeya that there are some new people that moved here. Maybe we could go meet them?"

Lalna smiled. "I like that idea."


	7. Clouded Authority

"Rythian, are you sure about meeting these guys first?" Lalna looked down at the house that was at the bottom of a series of hills.

"I'd much rather meet these two. The heroes sound a bit intimidating and I'd like to meet someone who has been in this system longer than Sjin and Sips." Rythian crossed his arms.

Lalna rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. But we don't even know who is who with these two."

"Fair enough. Seems the best way to learn is to talk to them." Rythian smirked, fidgeting with his collar before making his way down the hill toward the house. Lalna sighed, quickly following behind him. As they got closer to the house, small sunflowers dotted the grass around the path. They could hear animals close by and there was a small building behind the house where Lalna could hear the soft hum of machinery whirring away.

Rythian stepped back so Lalna could go to the door first. Lalna shrugged, knocking. He cleared his throat, "Hello?"

 _"I got it Strifey!"_ An accented voice shouted loudly from within the house. The door opened after a few moments and a lanky dark haired man stood before them. "Well, hiya! I'm Parvis. Or Alex. Either one. Nice to meet you!"

Lalna chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Parvis. I'm Lalna." He motioned to Rythian. "This is Rythian. We heard you were new to the area and wanted to introduce ourselves."

"That's super nice of you! Strifey would love to meet you." Parvis moved to let them into the house. "He's probably in the basement. I left it a mess the other day trying to unpack. Feel free to the foods in the cupboards. I'll go get him."

Lalna blinked after him, glancing back at Rythian who was fidgeting with his collar again. "You alright?"

"I- Well, I thought the heroes would be intimidating." Rythian shook his head. "That man has far too much energy for me to really handle."

"Alex does have a lot of energy." The two jumped. "Apologies, I heard from him that we had company."

The new person was dressed in a red collared shirt and black dress pants. The collar of the shirt had shiny gold thread and jeweled buttons. He was cleaning his hands with a cloth and curled his lip at the grease on the cloth. He shook his head before reaching his hand out to Lalna. "I'm William Strife, of Strife Solutions. Most people call me Will."

"I call you Strifey!" Parvis peeked into the room.

Lalna took his hand, shivering at the ice cold feeling. "Lalna and this is Rythian. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure and yes. Alex calls me Strife." Parvis pouted, crossing his arms before leaning against the door frame. Will smiled, releasing his hand before rolling his eyes and putting his focus back to Parvis. "Please don't give me that look, Alex." He turned his attention back to his new guests. "I do hope you'll excuse him. We don't get company very often since we've moved from Chaosville."

"You guys moved from Chaosville?" Lalna asked him. "I recognize that name."

"It's _so_ far away." Parvis groaned before smiling wide. "It's so nice here with so many people around."

"No, I mean, I moved from Chaosville, too." Lalna frowned. "I never met you guys before. I've heard of Strife Solutions but I didn't know that the head of that was a part of the um…the system." He glanced at Rythian. "I wasn't given my ring until I came here."

"Ooooh." Parvis looked to Will, who sighed. "Chaosville is _so_ huge. Like we knew…a couple people before moving here? Maybe? Do my old bandmates count?"

Will shook his head, ignoring him. "Chaosville is very large compared to Tekkitopia. Angor mentioned that he and Begdar split the continent to roll out the changes slowly. Alex and I were among the first in Chaosville."

"Yep!" Parvis smiled proudly. "Strifey didn't want me around at first but I think I'm growing on him."

Will rubbed his eyes before turning his attention back to Lalna again. "Ignore him, please. Could we get either of you anything?"

"I know!" Parvis exclaimed. "How about I show you around? I'm setting up a magic building just over the hill by the animals."

Rythian perked up. "You do magic?"

Parvis nodded. "Oh yeah. I don't really know what I'm doing but I love learning."

Rythian looked to Lalna, his eyes bright with excitement. "Can we Lalna? I want to get some ideas for my place when we get to making it."

"Sure Rythian, we can do the tour if Will is okay with Parvis showing us around." He saw Will hesitate out of the corner of his eye but nodded slowly.

"Sure, Alex. You can show them around. I'm going to finish cleaning your…mess in the basement." Will grumbled.

"I didn't _mean_ to make a mess. All your techy things are big and just fell out of the box." Parvis walked over to Rythian, putting his arm over his shoulders. "Come on, you'll _love_ my mage house."

Rythian yelped and jerked out from under Parvis's arm. "Rythian?" Lalna asked worried. He felt Will bristle behind him. "What's going on?"

"He was freezing!" Rythian was holding the back of his neck, glaring at Parvis, who held his hands in front of him shooting glances at Will. Rythian backed up closer to Lalna.

Lalna frowned, looking to Will noticing the company owner's eyes had darkened as he watched the room. He lightly put his hand over Rythian's and the other man relaxed some. "Will? What's going on?"

"Can I tell them, Strifey?" Parvis had his eyes locked on Rythian, hands still raised. Will swallowed, but didn't answer. Parvis frowned. "William."

"I- Yes Alex, tell them. You screwed this up." Will growled at him.

"Screwed this up? I did exactly like I did back in Chaosville." Parvis's looked back to Rythian, his voice steady and calmer than they had heard since coming into the house. "Rythian, please take a deep breath. We can explain."

Lalna put an arm protectively in front of Rythian. "Do you work for Lying? What's going on?"

"Lying? What? Okay I mean we weren't being completely truthful but -." Parvis started.

"Alex, shut up." Will growled at him. Parvis glared at him making him flinch. "Sorry, sir. But clearly these two have had a history with people lying and maybe we should actually _explain_ what's going on?"

Lalna's eyes narrowed. "What is going on, and if you don't explain we're leaving."

Parvis put his hands up. "Wait, please just hear us out." He reached down his shirt pulling a chain Lalna hadn't noticed around his neck. At the end of the chain was a red ring with a green gem etched into the band. "We…um…well I'm the master here. Um…"

Will rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "When the system took over the half of Chaosville that we lived in Parvis was dropped at my doorstep as a…I had to teach him how to do everything -."

"Hey, I figured some stuff out!" Parvis pouted at him.

"You tried to make a sword out of sticks!" Will shouted at him.

"You wouldn't teach me except 'make this' how was I supposed to -."

"Enough!" Lalna shouted. Both men closed their mouth. Will's cheeks started glowing green. "Just…just stop arguing please."

Parvis took a deep breath, taking the chain from around his neck. "So, the system took over and I had a ring. Will didn't. When I got dropped off at his place I kind of grabbed him and he was warm. He…well he…"

"I wasn't happy." Will crossed his arms. "I almost kicked him out but he probably would have starved to death. So, we worked it out. I was a business owner. I couldn't show that I was a pet to the people who had my stocks. Not yet at least." He glanced at Rythian. "No offense."

"None…none taken." Rythian frowned. "But you're not wearing a collar."

"I am though." Will rubbed at his collared shirt. "This here is my collar. I _do_ have a collar like yours that I wear privately, but I wear this when I'm out in public." He rubbed at his neck. "Look, I know this looks bad but we wanted to make sure you were safe to know before we told you."

Rythian swallowed. "So you…you don't work for the house?"

Will's eye widened in horror. "Oh Notch no! We'd never!"

"Lying…" Parvis frowned. "What wasn't an action that was a name wasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah. I um…" Rythian looked down.

"He escaped from them." Lalna told them, keeping a hand on Rythian's arm. "Found his way to my place."

Parvis blinked, looking to Will then back to them. "Are you okay?"

Rythian swallowed and took a deep breath. He shook his head. "Not…not really."

"William?" Parvis made a motion and Will nodded.

"Lalna, is it alright if I speak to Rythian privately? Alex will fill you in but this has to be between me and Rythian." Will stepped closer to them, a hand outreach to Rythian.

Lalna frowned. "Okay, but come back soon."

Will nodded. "This won't take long." He guided Rythian out of the room, leaving Lalna alone with Parvis.

Parvis took a deep breath, putting his hands together. "Okay, so Will is um… there's thing called a Safehouse. We had the plans back home in Chaosville. Basically if a pet felt unsafe or uncomfortable they had someone to go to, usually another pet. It should put Rythian at ease a bit if he's…he's still recovering."

"I think he's going to be recovering for a while, Parvis." Lalna's eyes narrowed.

"I- yeah. I get that." Parvis put his hands up. "Look, I…back home we heard rumors of the pet stealers but we didn't know who or what they are. So…we want to help. Just let us help you, please?"

Lalna sighed, deflating. "Thanks. So, how does…how does this work?"

Parvis blinked. "How does what work?"

"This. This system. In general. I'm so lost and I'm tired of talking to Sips and Sjin about it." Lalna shivered. "They're…they're odd."

"Oh…um. That, right." Parvis scratched his head. "Well, Will and I have been together for…three years so it took a while for us to figure things out. But if you get stuck, we'd be happy to help."

Lalna blinked, confused. "You're a lot smarter than I thought you were."

"Er…yeah. Will's helped. I wasn't always this um…able to retain information." He paused. "Okay that wasn't very smart sounding but it helps when I have to play the idiot card." He paused again. "Hey, look, I'm sorry for scaring Rythian. I didn't realize he had that much of an issue with someone touching him."

"And that's why you ask first, Alex." Will was walking back into the room, leading Rythian behind him. "Things are all set. Are you two better?"

Lalna nodded. "Yeah, mostly. Just…this makes sense. This whole continent wide system doesn’t."

Will's expression softened. "It takes time. We're here to help." He glanced at Rythian. "I'll probably see you soon, so thanks."

Parvis groaned. "I'm trying my best, Will."

"You burnt the last three meals you tried to make." Will's lip curled. "And besides, you know I need time away."

"Yeah, yeah…" Parvis waved a hand, rolling his eyes.

Rythian made his way back to Lalna, tugging at his hand and motioning toward the door. Lalna nodded before focusing on the arguing couple. "Hey uh…guys? I think we're going to head out. If…um…are you two going to be okay?"

"Huh?" Parvis started laughing. "Oh, yeah, we're fine. This happens all the time. We're fine."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, and please don't be strangers." Will added. "And uh…"

"We'll keep it quiet." Rythian said with a smile.

Will smiled back. "Thanks guys."

Parvis led them to the door again and they said their final goodbyes before Rythian and Lalna were alone at the top of the hill again.

Lalna took a deep breath. "I think that went…well."

"It did." Rythian stretched. "We need to make a spare room for Will."

"What?" Lalna blinked at him.

"We're his Safehouse." Rythian said flatly, heading in the direction to their home.

"But…they're fine, right?"

"Oh, yeah. They're fine." Rythian chuckled. "He said Parvis generally sends him away to get some actual food when he can't figure out the whole cooking thing. And he nearly cried when I told him my skill is cooking."

Lalna laughed. "Alright, I can do that. Now, are you okay with meeting the heroes tomorrow?"

"I…yeah, if it's less confusing than them? I can handle intimidating if they're less confusing." Rythian rolled his eyes.


	8. Heroes of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a while (on paper) and I've been struggling for weeks to remember to type it up. So here it is  
> NOTE: I have NOTHING against Lomadia and this plot point had existed for about a year before learning of the Lewis/Hannah break up

Lalna was searching through a chest for some items he had gotten from the quarry he had set up after getting home meeting Parvis and Strife. The chest was still filling up slowly with metals and gems.”

“Lalna?” He looked up from the chest, hearing Rythian in the other room. “Are we still going?”

“Yeah, of course Rythian. I was just checking on the quarry production.” Lalna called back to him. “Do you want me to grab anything for you?”

“Scarf, please.” Rythian said quickly. “I’d prefer not to have another repeat of what happened with Parvis.”

Lalna chuckled. “The purple one?”

“Please.”

Lalna went to another nearby chest, finding the requested scarf. He quickly went to where Rythian was waiting, handing him the soft purple scarf. Rythian wrapped it around his neck. “Ready? I hear they’re at Sjin’s place.”

After Rythian’s nod, the two adjusted the enhanced flying rings Rythian had made for them between chores. Lalna led the quick path above the forest. The beginnings of Rythian’s separate home was going up, the white marble glistened in the sun. Past the tree, the large compound of Sjin’s factory loudly buzzed as they passed. Finally a large open area next to a hill opened up to three buildings near each other – one large and two smaller.

Lalna landed with a huff, Rythian landed quietly behind him. He turned to the natural mage. “So, do you know anything about them?”

Rythian shook his head, adjusting his scarf again. “I hadn’t heard much of them back at my old home either. Just that there are three of them and they’re heroes of a different continent.”

“Hmm…” Lalna slowly went to the center, larger building. “Better to learn now, than never.” Lalna knocked at the door loudly, hoping someone was inside this building. “Hello?”

_“Got it, Lomadia!”_ A voice shouted from the other side. Loud steps came what sounded like an upstairs room. After a few moments the door opened. Lalna looked down, the man who greeted them barely reached to his chest. The short man whistled, “Couple of tall blokes coming to visit!” He put a hand on his hip, reaching the other out. “Name’s Honeydew.”

Lalna took the man’s lukewarm hand. “Um…Lalna.”

“You’re really short.” Rythian voiced quietly, eyeing Honeydew cautiously.

“Oy!” Honeydew glared. “You never meet a dwarf before, tall man? I’m actually quite tall for a dwarf.”

Lalna put his hands up, worried about a fight. “S-Sorry. Rythian isn’t from around here and um…”

“I didn’t get out much.” Rythian finished dryly.

“Right…that.” Lalna bit his lip.

Honeydew relax, his eyes falling on Lalna’s ring. “Oh!” His eyes lit up. “Oh you’re a pair, aren’t you?”

Lalna blinked at Honeydew’s change in demeanor. “Er…yes?”

“You’ll want to talk to Lomadia, then.” Honeydew moved out of the way. “She’s new and I sure as Hell don’t have any idea how this who business works.”

“You don’t?” Lalna blinked. “You’re warm though.”

“Yep. Full blooded dwarf.” Honey’s expression softened. He sighed. “I’d love to be a part of this system. I love my mate, Xephos, more than anything. But I have no human in me, so I was skipped and he’s with another.”

Lalna and Rythian shared a glance. Rythian swallowed. “He…Is he with Lomadia?”

Honeydew’s expression darkened for a moment as they turned down the hall. “I’ll have them explain, lads. Come along.” Lalna and Rythian shared another glance, following the dwarf. He led them down a long corridor before heading down some stairs. “They tend to be downstairs to keep things quiet.”

“Quiet?” Lalna shivered, thinking back to Sips and Sjin.

Honeydew sighed. “You’ll understand when you meet them.”

After a few moments of going down the winding staircase, the group could hear shouting. Lalna frowned as Honeydew rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“…won’t you do the list I gave you?” A woman asked loudly. There was a quiet response. The woman groaned. “I _did_ ask nicely. Xephos, please. Can you just -.”

“Don’t touch me!” Another man with an unfamiliar accent shouted. There was some shuffling. “I-I’ll do the list just…just stop touching me, alright?”

The woman sighed. “Sorry, Xephos.”

Lalna came into the room, looking around at the softly lit area. The room was homely, with a couch, table and lanterns dotting the room. A tall man in a blue and white striped t-shirt sat himself at a desk in the far corner, rubbing at his arm. A tall blonde woman sighed before turning to her guests.

“Thank you for grabbing that, Honeydew.” She smiled before looking to Lalna and Rythian. She gave an apologetic smile. “I…we’re sorry you had to hear that. We’re attempting to work through some…issues.”

“If you can call them that.” The man at the desk grumbled.

Lomadia shot a glare over her shoulder and he shrugged. She sighed. “Excuse him, he’s being difficult.”

Lalna bit his lip. “Um…are…is everything okay?” He could Rythian getting closer to him.

“Mostly. I’m uh…” Lomadia pushed her hair behind her ear, showing a sharp point.

“Elven?” Rythian perked up, his eyes wide.

“Oh, sure, you know elves but not dwarves.” Honeydew laughed, heading over to the man at the man at the desk. “Figures, Mr-I-Don’t-Get-Out-Much.” The seated man pushed him gently, earning a glare from Honeydew. “Oy! Don’t push me! He didn’t know I was a dwarf, Xephos.”

“Friend… _I_ didn’t know you were a dwarf.” Xephos said his voice a different tone than when he spoke to Lomadia.

“You have an excuse. You’re an -.” Xephos quickly put his hand over Honeydew’s mouth with a glare. His cheeks started to take on a blue blush.

Lomadia shook her head. “Yes, I’m elven. Part elven at least. Hence…” She held up her hand, showing a sky blue ring with a sea green gem.

Xephos leaned back in his chair, letting Lalna notice for the first time that his neck was bare. “If the gem doesn’t tell you anything, friend, I’m not hers.”

“Then why -.” Lalna frowned.

“We all met during the war.” Lomadia began, motioning for the two to sit on the couch. Honeydew ran up the stairs quietly. “I was helping the guys after the other Skylords left to take care of their own situation.” She sighed. “After the war, the three of us came here. Ridgedog gave me a ring and Xephos…”

“She’s not my master.” Xephos turned away from them again. “Ridge doesn’t know who we’re supposed to be with, but it’s definitely not each other.”

Lomadia sighed. “We’re trying to make the best of it, however. Honeydew keeps the peace, for the most part.”

“I would hope so.” Honeydew came down the stairs again with a plate of cookies. “Lomadia here was a brilliant war tactician. We became great friends. I hate seeing them fight.”

Lalna looked down at the ring on his hand, frowning. “Do…Do either of you know anything of who you’re supposed to be with?”

“Nothing.” Xephos said at the same time Lomadia said, “A small bit.”

Honeydew shook his head. “Ridgedog said they’d know when they found each other. Said Lomadia’s ring has something to do with hers. Something about eye color.”

“They’re warm.” Rythian said quietly, holding a cookie he had taken from Honeydew’s plate. “Safe and welcoming.”

“See, I told you.” Xephos shot at Lomadia, who glared at him in return. He stretched. “Lomadia is ice cold to me.”

“I…” Rythian started. He rubbed his arm. “Before Lalna, my previous person was like that. It sounds like Miss Lomadia _is_ trying to help though. S-So long as you both have an understanding…”

Xephos frowned. “Most of an understanding. I think she forgets I’ve told her she’s cold to me, friend.”

“Oy!” Honeydew shouted, putting his hands on his hips. He glared at Xephos. “Stop being sour. Our guests and Lomadia don’t deserve you being such a sourpuss.”

Xephos’s cheeks went blue again, and he shrunk in his chair. “Sorry, friend.”

Lalna hesitated, wanting to get the topic off the somewhat broken family of friends. A thought came to him. “I uh…sorry if this is a bit tactless -.”

“Mate, this whole conversation has been anything _but_ tactful.” Honeydew said with a smile, earning himself a glare from both Xephos and Lomadia. “Go ahead.”

“Um…I heard you were heroes. And um…do you have any stories from the…er…the war?”

Honeydew lit up. “Hell yeah we do! I think my favorite was mine and Xephos’s first adventure. This involved a dirt hut and a single torch.”

Xephos groaned, burying his face in his hands. Lomadia giggled, asking “Can I say a story after, Dew?”

“Of course, Lomadia. And then Xephos can tell one.” Honeydew sat down in the recliner that could have fit two him with the size of the seat, letting his feet swing since they didn’t reach the floor. “So, I met him by a frozen lake. His ship had just crashed and it was getting dark out. Xephos barely knew a lick of English.”

“I had my translator…” Xephos grumbled.

“Fat load of good it did you when you were yelling in a language I didn’t understand.” Honeydew laughed. He sat forward to Lalna and Rythian, his hands on his knees. “So, it was getting dark out and we had no shelter, and I just _knew_ the zombies and other monsters would be coming out soon….”

 

__________________________________________________

After a long day of talking of wizards, Skylords and space, Lalna and Rythian had finally made their way back home. Lalna made a quick path to their kitchen for some water. Rythian followed him, pulling his scarf from around his neck and neatly folding it. Rythian chuckled as Lalna filled a large glass with water for the second time. “Too much Dwarven Ale?”

“Definitely too much, but it was _so_ good.” Lalna filled a third cup with water, drinking it quickly. He chuckled. “You don’t seem to be effected.”

Rythian smirked, placing the folded scarf on the table. “I may have never _met_ a dwarf before today, but their ale is to die for.” Rythian half stumbled to the door, the tips of his ears going pink as Lalna chuckled. “Though I may have had even a bit more than I can usually handle, I’m um…going to bed.”

“I’ll send supplies to your place and we can work on your house this week, deal?” Lalna called after him.

“Thank you, Lalna.” Rythian scurried off down the hall, leaving Lalna to continue with his water binge.


End file.
